Heir Of Akatsuki
by merry1995
Summary: The hunt of the kyubi jinchuriki started earlier. Naruto went with them willingly? The concecuences are bigger than what appears! . What will be the result of this!
1. Retrieval!, New Life

A/N: Hello new project!

**Heir Of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 01: Retrieval!, New Life**

_Amegakure_

"You called me Pain-sama?"

"Yes Konan. I need you to go to Konoha. Your mission is to capture the Kyubi jinchuriki. Infiltrate and retrieve him" Pein ordered

"Why now?" Konan asked

"Because in a near future, he will become a problem to the organization itself" Pain answered

"Very well. I will be departing in the morning"

\0/

_Konoha a week later_

"Naruto!"

"Hey Iruka-sensei! You found me!" Naruto shouted inocently. "Now you will see. I learned a cool jutsu from this scroll and i will pass!. The special test was easy!"

"What!?" Special test? Who told you about it?!" Iruka was angry and Naruto could see it.

"It was Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto smiled

"Looks like you found him Iruka..." Mizuki arrived "Let's take this traitor to the ANBU cells and make him pay for what he done!"

"Mizuki-sensei! What's going on!?" Naruto asked somehow scared

"Naruto, Mizuki tricked you to stole a forbiden scroll!" Iruka explained while glaring Mizuki

"But no one will know it. You two will die and i will take this scroll to Orochimaru-sama" Mizuki was smiling evily "Everyone will think that the 'demon brat' did it and they will hate you more! By the way do you want to know why all the village?"

"Mizuki don't do it!" Iruka shouted befote fainting

"It's because you're the Kyubi no Kitsune! You're a demon! The demon that destroyed this village twelve years ago!"

Naruto broke to tears. Everything had sense now. Everyone hated him for a good reason! Naruto closed his eyes, still crying. When he opened his eyes he saw Mizuki in front of him. Dead. He had paper shurikens all over his body. Naruto around and saw a woman with blue hair, an origami flower on her head and a black coat with red clouds. Naruto still crying standed up and looked at Iruka. He had a fuma shuriken on his back

Naruto looked at the woman. Then he muttered "Please help him"

The woman looked at Naruto "You will have to come with me"

"Please save him" Still crying Naruto was determined to save Iruka

_He is determined to save that man at all cost. He's like Yahiko_ She was was thinking. She nodded.

Iruka was enveloped in paper and went flying in direction to Konoha

"Thanks" Naruto said with a sad smile

"This is the last time you will see this village... in this life" The woman said seeing the sorrow on Naruto's eyes

"No one wants me in this village. I have no reason to stay. And if i'm the kyubi and i hurted so many people... i will never fullfil my dream"

"What is your dream?" The woman asked curious

"I wanted to become Hokage so everyone will aknowledge me. That's not going to happen if i'm that demon"

"What a pity" The woman said coldly "We leave now"

Naruto nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Konan"

\0/

"Hokage-sama. We registered everywhere. I can't find Naruto!"

"Calm down Kakashi. Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Yes and-" Kakashi was interrupted by a medic nin who rushed into the office

"Sandaime-sama! Umino Iruka was found in the lobby of the hospital. He was stabbed in the back... and. He was enveloped in paper"

"Iruka? He was chasing Naruto" Hiruzen said

"Do you think that Naruto..." Kakashi started

"No. There was a thitd person in all this. Anything else?"

"Yes. We found Another chunnin. He was Mizuki from the academy. He was stabbed by paper shurikens. We couldn't save him"

"Very well. You're dismissed"

The medic went back to the hospital leaving Kakashi with the hokage.

"I think we have four actors on scene. The fourth one killed Mizuki and saved Iruka. Also he took Naruto out of the village. Any sugestion?"

"Send some ANBUs to search for him. He can't be far" Kakashi offered. The sandaime nodded.

\0/

_Two weeks later. In Amegakure_

Naruto was oppening his eyes. He saw white. A white room. He tried to sit on the bed, but his stomach said the contrary.

"Hello Naruto" someone said politely

"What? Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked still confused

"You know my little foolish brother" the man said a bit colder

"You are the teme brother?"

"Is he that bad?" The man asked curious

"Yes. He think's that because he's an Uchiha he is the strongest! But he's nothing more than a arrogant jerk!" Naruto explained

"Sounds like my clan" Itachi analized me "You remember what happened Before you fell inconcsious?"

"Yeah. I was with Konan-neechan and she said that she knew a way to take the kyubi from me. Did it worked?"

_Konan nee-chan? _"You should have died"

Naruto looked down. He knew that. He had nothing left to live for.

"How i'm alive?"

"I don't know. Can you walk?"

"I think so"

"Then come with me. Pain-sama wants to speak with you"

"Okey. What's your name?"

"I'm Itachi"

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto gave one of his smiles.

\0/

_Four days before_

"Didn't you said that a jinchuriki will be dead at the end of the extraction?" Konan asked

Pain was silent

"What are we going to do with the kid?" Konan insisted

"He will die"

Normally Konan would agreed with Pain but this time was different.

"Why?"

Pain turned to see Konan

"Because he knows who we are"

"He's like Yahiko"

Pain eyes were wide. _Like Yahiko?_

"Why are you defending him?"

"He remember me how we were as childrens" Konan was looking determined "He was alone his whole life. Everyone hated him in his village. He also makes me remember of you, Nagato..."

"When he wakes up bring him to me" Pain ordered.

\0/

_Konoha, Hokage office. Back to present_

A big explosion of smoke appeared in the hokage office. From it appeared a man with white hair and red clothes. He was on a blue toad.

"Better be urgent. I used the reverse summoning" The white haired man threatened.

"It is. Please Jiraiya. Take seat" The hokage offered

"Take seat? This must be bad" Jiraiya jocked

"Indeed. It's about Naruto"

"Something with the Kyubi?"

"No. He was..."

\0/

_Amegakure_

Naruro and Itachi were walking to the main hall when...

"WHAT!" A scream was heard across the five great nations.

"What tha-? What was that?!" Naruto asked almost deft

"I don't know. I would say that someone realized something that he shouldn't" Itachi said perturbated

\0/

_Back at Konoha_

"WHAT!" Jiraiya shouted truly angry. He went to he door.

"Wait a moment. I already sent the ANBUs to track him and-" the sandaime was interrupted

"Do you think i will let my godson and the son of my apprentice is being kidnapped?! I'm off! I will be tracking him!" With that Jiraiya almost destroyed the door of the office and went to find Naruto.

\0/

_Back to Ame... again_

Naruto entered the great hall and saw a man with orange hair and and the well known black coat with red clouds. He had metal piercings in his face and a strange pair of violet eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You're a bit different" Pain said coldly

"Huh? Ahh i remember you. You are Pain right?" Naruto was analizing Pain when he finally procesed what Pain just said. "Bit different?"

"You're hair is red and you don't have your whiskers marks. Also you have those blacks marks on your face" Pain clarified

"What?" Naruto went to the fountain in the room a saw his reflection on the water "What happeed? Why i'm alive? What's going to happen to me?"

"By analizing you seal we found that... the Yondaime Hokage made a seal that divided the kyubi chackra in Yin and Yang. We took the Yang side of the Kyubi which was enough for our purpose. But the Yin side stood on your body. That's why you survived and probably why you had changed"

Naruto nodded.

"About what are we going to do with yo-" Pain was interrupted

"I'll take care of him"

"Konan..." Pain sighed

"Konan nee-chan!" Naruto smiled

Pain turned to see Naruto _Konan nee-chan? _"I will let him live but he will need to join Akatsuki"

"But what do you do? Which is your goal" Naruto asked curious

"We Akatsuki will reach peace using the power of the biju to generate fear. Fear will make the five nations surrender to our terms. There won't be more war, there won't be hate. And the true peace will became truth!" Pain explained to Naruto who looked puzzled

"Is true peace... possible?" Naruto started to think about all the people who hated him. He felt angry. If true peace is possible then... will they hate him?

"Yes. Using the power of the biju we will awake the ultimate tailed beast. The juubi. Using it to menace all the nations will generate peace across the elemental nations"

Naruto was in conflict with himself. Kill people worth it? Is he really doing this?

"I-i accept. I will join Akatsuki" Naruto stutered for a moment but then Pain saw determination. "I will help you to achieve peace!"

_The determination in his eyes. He's like Yahiko indeed. _Pain remained emotionless and nodded to Naruto. "You will train mainly under Konan. Then you will be tested with the other members of the organization. If they think you worth it, i will test you. Then you will be an Akatsuki member. You're dismissed" And then Pain disapeared.

"Come with me" Konan ordered

"Okey"

\0/

_The next day_

"Oi Konan nee-chan!" Naruto waved when he evaded a paper shuriken "What's the deal with it?!"

"The training already started. Reflex and Speed. If you want to live improve them" Konan kept throwing paper shurikens

"What! Ahhh! Gahh!" Naruto tried to evade most of them.

"And why the _nee-chan?" _Kept throwing them

"Well you're like a sister ya know? You saved me twice"

"Twice?" Konan's tone was cold

"Yes! The first in Konoha with Mizuki-teme and the other with Pain!"

"Keep up here comes the exploding tags!"

"WHAT!"

_He sees me as a sister? Why?_

\0/

_Five and half months later_

"Are you going to teach me something cool Nee-chan?" Naruto was emotioned

"No. Today you are going to be tested by Sasori"

"By Scorpion-san? Bring it!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly from the floor a metal sting emerged and attacked Naruto and it was evaded with no problem. Then from behind Sasori charged and tried to stab repeatdly with his sting. They were succefully evade then five Shadow clones (Kage Bunshins) appeared from the floor and shouted

"NARUTO UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

With a combo effectively used Sasori exploded in smoke. From behind a red haired man with the classic black coat with red clouds appeared clapping.

"Not bad for a brat" Sasori called

"What happened with your puppet? And... I'M NOT A BRAT!" Naruto was annoyed

"First. It was a clone. Second. Your height says other things..."

"That's all i'm going to kick your ass!"

Konan grabbed Naruto from his blue coat

"Let me go Nee-chan!"

"Naruto that's all. Sasori. What do you think?"

"The brat has potential. It's not easy to land a scratch on Hiruko. I'll give him my okay. But he has a long way to go"

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped

"Why are you taking care of that brat?" Sasori whispered to Konan

"He reminds me of a friend of mine. He had that ability to... cheer everyone." _Just like Yahiko_

\0/

_Two weeks later_

Naruto was travelling with Konan searching for some missing-nins to get the reward. They were at Chiboru Village from the Bird country. Konan was looking for some information in the town and Naruto decided to relax on the hot springs. He was walking when he stomped a blonde woman who apparently was escaping for some reason

"Hey watch it!" The woman shouted

"You watch it old hag!" Naruto's mistake N°1

"What did you called me?!"

"You heard me very well granny!" Naruto's mistake N°2

"WHAT!? YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Tsunade! Leave the boy!" The woman following the blonde shouted

"Yes you heard what she said 'Tsunade obaa-chan!" Naruto's ultimate mistake N°3

In a matter of seconds Naruto crossed seventeen walls and falled on the hot springs

"OW! That old hag!" Naruto screamed

From far away Naruto heard something like "You stupid brat!"

"Trouble with womans?" A white haired man asked who had red robes

"Yes. An old bitch stomped on me and then she punched me all the way here!" Naruto was angry

"She was blonde, busty and was followed by a brunette?" He asked

"Yeah!"

"Well time to go. See you later brat"

"Brat! Get the hell out of here you pervert!"

"Pervert?" The man laughed. The man throwed a smoke bomb and from the nowhere appeared a pedestal and flashlights "FROM MT MYOBOKUZAN. THE GREAT, THE ONLY JIRAIYA, THE GAMA-SANNIN!"

"Mmm. You are a pervert..."

"A super pervert!" Jiraiya corrected

"Yeah yeah right. You are a super pervert and a sage?" Naruto asked

"YES!"

"Then you're a Ero-Sennin! Well i'm going. Bye Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya was fuming. But he proceded to search for Tsunade for the moment it was more important.

\0/

In the hotel room Konan was waiting for Naruto.

"I got some info. Apparently the missing-nin was last seen here gambling and is going to Tanzaku in the fire country" Konan displayed the collected informartion.

"You got it easy. Today an old hag punched me through seventeen walls!" Naruto scowled

"An 'Old Hag'? Maybe you're still weak..." Konan taunted.

With the months Konan and Naruto developed a sibling friendship and they jocked between them. Usually they were assigned together to the missions. After this mission Naruto was going through the final test... Pain.

"Come on nee-chan at least i'm alive! That blonde bitch hits really hard!"

_Blonde? Hits hard? Maybe he encountered a sannin._

"And if it wasn't too much i found a pervert after her!" Naruto haven't had a good day at all.

"A pervert?" Konan was laughing a bit. She still was sometimes cold

"Yeah! And imitating... FROM MT MYOBOKUZAN! THE GREAT, THE ONLY JIRAIYA THE GAMA-SANNIN!" Naruto jocked but Konan seemed perturbed

_Two sannins in a town. What's going on?. I should inform this to Pain-sama._

Curiously after Naruto's explanation two persons sneezed. On thought that they were glorifyng him. The other muttered "Pervert"

_"_Naruto. We are leaving now" Konan said

"Why?" Naruto asked naïve as ever.

"Because this could get rough if we delay it"

\0/

_Five days later_

Naruto was walking through the streets of Tanzaku when a mob of women were chassing a certain pervert that Naruto knew well. Naruto put one of his evil smiles and started crying

All the womans suddenly rushed at him trying to cosole him.

"What happened to you boy?" One asked

"That old pervert made me read one of those pervert orange books! Now my mind is corrupted! Whats a pussy?"

In a matter of seconds all the woman were after Jiraiya with a killer intent bigger than the one from the Kyubi.

"Stupid brat!" He shouted

"Stupid? I didn't knew that word. It's a compliment?" I asked the more innocently possible

"Shit"

From the nowhere about three houndred womans were chasing Jiraiya.

"Stupid redhead!"

Naruto fell to the floor laughing

"Are you chasing me or what?"

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya. He was a bit angry _Shadow clone huh?_

"No. I'm following the trace of a missing-nin"

"You alone? Don't make me laugh!"

"I could beat you if i wanted!"

"Yeah? Prove it!"

"Let's go to the outskirts"

They went and Jiraiya taunted "I bet you can't even land a scratch"

"Oh yeah? Okey jutsu for jutsu! If i win you give me a good jutsu! You can take my mmm let's see aha! Water tower!"

"You're serious! That jutsu was from the Nidaime hokage! I'm on! Easy jutsu!"

"What do you give me Ero-Sennin?"

"Mmm i guess Hokage jutsu for Hokage jutsu. Tell you what if you touch me in less than a hour... i'll give you the Rasengan!"

"The Yondaime jutsu? All right! Piece of cake!"

"Confident huh? One tip. Come with the intention of kill me" Jiraiya taunted while securing the Rasengan scroll on his jacket

"As i always do!"

With that they started. Naruto was actually surprised that the old man was keeping he's pace. They exchanged punches and kicks for a while. They old man used a fire jutsu but Naruto countered it with a water jutsu.

"Water user? Pretty strong to defeat my First affinity" Jiraiya was quite surprised

"Well Water is my secondary afinity. Wind is my first one" Naruto smiled

Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the ground. _How could a kid with secondary afinity can win my primary afinity?! This had no sense!_

They exchanged more punches and then they separated from each other

Naruto landed thirty meters away from Jiraiya and shouted: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Suddenly all around Jiraiya he saw red heads and blue coats. At least one houndred clones. That was impossible! And then all of the clones throwed a shuriken and shouted: "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

Jiraiya's eyes were wide open by listening the jutsu.

Suddenly a clone appeared from behind but Jiraiya couldn't move on time. The boy scratched Jiraiya's face with a Kunai. He said "Touche" All the clones and shurikens disapeared

_What?! How is this possibly! _"Who trained you?" Jiraiya demanded

"Huh? Mostly with my nee-chan!"

"Your sister?"

"No. She is not my sister. She adopted me"

"Who is she?" He was serious

"Like i'm telling you who is she you old pervert!"

Jiraiya sighed. "What's your name by the way?"

"Mmm" _Konan nee-chan said that if i say my name, Konoha could find me. And i don't want to go there again. All the hate. Definetely not!. Mmm let's think. Not a famous name! _"My name is Taichi Yagami"

"What a strange name boy" Jiraiya could see the boy was lying

"Yeah stupid ophan name!"

"Well here you go. Take this jutsu before i change my mind" Jiraiya handed the scroll to 'Taichi'.

"Thanks" Naruto opened the scroll and started reading. "Hum... what's this" A black aura was forming behind Naruto.

Jiraiya took the scroll and sweetdropped. "Sorry. Hehe this was a handwriting of my novel"

"Don't tell me you write that piece of crap called icha icha..."

"Yes and proud of it"

"You know the woman from town won't be happy with this..."

"Hehe sorry" Jiraiya quickly handed the jutsu to 'Taichi'... again.

"Well this is different... three steps huh?"

"Yes. First explode a balloon filled with water using your chakra. The the same but with a rubber ball. The final step is combining the two first steps. And mantain it as a sphere. After understanding it, burn the acroll to keep it a secret"

"Seems easy"

"The yondaime took three years learning it"

"WHAT! Better start now!"

"You will end surrending"

"No! You will see i'll master it! Know it i never go back on my word!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at this statement _Minato's nindo_

"Know it! My nindo is never go back on my word"

"I'll have to see it for myself"

"You'll see it when i bring peace to this world!"

_Peace? Just like... Nagato... mmm no rinnegan. He isn't parented with him... must be redheads treat... Why he remember me of my apprentices_

"I'm off. Ah and Tsunade obaa-chan was in the town. She was speaking with... Orochimaru-teme"

"OROCHIMARU! That bastard snake!"

"Well i'm going to buy some balls and ballons see ya Ero-Sennin!"

\0/

_In the hotel room seven days later_

Naruto was by the second step. _This is a matter of power!_

The rubber ball exploded very loud

"Yatta! I've made it!"

_"_Naruto what are you doing?"

"Nee-chan! You're back! I'm practicing a new jutsu!"

"Good for you. We are going back the Ame"

"Okey let's go! Dattebyo!" Naruto had one of those smiles that could cheer up everyone

"Remember when you arrive will be your last test... with Pain-sama"

"Yeah i know. Then i'll help you and Pain to bring peace to this world!"

Konan smiled _Just like him_

_To be continued..._

Helooooooo i hope you liked it!

Reviews if you like it!

If you don't please ignore the story!


	2. The Test Against Pain!

**Chapter 02: The Test Against Pain! The First Mission Of The Tenth Member**

"Pain-sama"

"Konan. I assume that you acomplished your mission" Pain asumed

"Yes. We informed the client of the location of Tsunade. She had a debt... as ever" Konan confirmed. "I have an interesting piece of information"

"Well?"

"Jiraiya is looking for Tsunade. In Konoha the sandaime was killed by Orochimaru. I pressume they want Tsunade as Hokage"

"How reliable is the information?" Pain asked

"Enough. Naruto fought the two of them. Jiraiya talked with Naruto and he told him if the woman that punched him was Tsunade. He nodded and then Jiraiya disapeared"

"That was dangerous. He might be discovered. Is he ready for the test?" Pain asked

"Yes. He's waiting at the dojo"

"Before i test him. What do you think of his loyalty?"

"You doubt of him?"

"Some informs tell me that the Nanabi from Taki is in Konoha. He will take that mission when the time comes"

"When do you think to attack?"

"With or without Naruto in three years"

"He is still hurt with that village. Just like you. It's hard for him to talk about Konoha. I'm sure he won't betray us. Somehow we gave him what the village didn't bothered to give him. He considers me as family"

"You care for him"

"Yes"

"I'm going to test him now"

\0/

"So brat... Pain is testing you?"a man with blue skin and a big sword asked

"Yeah! I'm going to show him how strong i am!"

"Don't get too cocky boy. If i haven't holded back, Jashin knows you'll be dead!" A man with gray hair and a scythe

"Hidan! Put that crap of Jashin out! The kid's is going to make it! Un." A blonde man yelled and a man with the takigakure hitai-ate nodded in agreement.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BRING YOU AS SACRIFICE FOR JASHIN!" Hidan was fuming

"Today we'll see if you keeped up as i told you" Sasori comented

"Yeah! I'm gonna kick ass!"

A minute later Pain, Konan and Zetsu appeared

"Uzumaki Naruto. You wish to be part of our organization, Akatsuki. You had the aprobation of the others members of the organization. For the final test, you will confront me in a battle one on one. If you acomplish my expectatives, you will be a full flesh member of Akatsuki" Pain initiated the test.

"Yes. I will fight you!"

Naruto then charged to Pain and they exchanged some punches but Pain clearly had the advantage. The Naruto was punched in the face, but it exploded in a burst of fire.

"Yes!"

"Explosive Clone Jutsu. Good. But not enough" Pain emerged from the fire and charged at Naruto who simply become smoke. "Shadow Clone? Interesting"

"You haven't seen anything!" Naruto called from behind. Then Naruto created ten shadow clones. They picked some shurikens and throwed them at Pain. Using the same tactic with Jiraiya he used

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

Then three hundred shuriken were darting at Pain who simply said...

"Shinra Tensei"

The next thing Naruto saw was all the shurikens repeled directing them toward his clones who just exploded in smoke.

"What was that!?" Naruto couldn't believe it.

"It's an ability of the Rinnegan"

"Not fair!" Naruto had another plan. He took some kunais and trowed against Pain but this time he made some hand seals "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

With the wind boost the kunai went at full speed wich surprised Pain but with a fraction of seconds he repelled succefully but...

"Gotcha!" Naruto landed a clean punch on Pain's face

_He discovered it?! The weakness of my technique. Five seconds. The kunai were a distraction to use the Shinra Tensei and then punch me! Maybe he's smarter that what he appear _Pain was thinking when four clones appeared and called his famous combo...

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!"

Pain flied but he exploded in smoke.

_Shadow clone? Crap!_

Pain appeared some metters away and then Naruto was attracted to Pain. Like gravity. Naruto made his famous hand seal and called...

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A houndred Narutos appeared. One by one they were pulled near Pain and with a Kunai he banished all the clones when the last two clones were standing one in front and the other behind. Naruto (Original) then dispelled the clone. The gravity pulled him. He smirked. From behind Naruto took a sphere of chakra from the size of his palm and with the atraction as an impulse he attacked at full speed.

Pain's eyes were wide. Everyone's eyes were wide. They recognized inmediatly that technique.

"That jutsu!" Itachi shouted

"Impossible!" Deidara yelled

"Who teached that jutsu to the brat!" Kisame was shocked

Pain couldn't avoid it. _He used the clones to cover the preparation of the jutsu! He planned it in a matter of seconds!?_

_Naruto... how did you do it? You can make the impossible. _Konan smiled

Naruto thrusted the ball of chakra on Pain's chest. He shouted...

"Rasengan!"

Pain's chest was destroyed. Still he standed up and...

"Congratulations" He started clapping. Everyone was shocked... but they started clapping too.

"Good job brat!" Kisame called

"Well done boy!" Sasori said

"You surprised me kid" Kakuzu admited

Hidan just nodded

"Good job Naruto!" Konan was actually smiling

Pain analized Naruto. _He managed to hit me. Not only that. He used his repertory of jutsu wisely... but that last jutsu... How could he knew it? Also... Konan is smiling. She didn't smiled in a long time. I guess that the boy have that ability that Yahiko used to cheer up anyone _"Uzumaki Naruto. I Pain aknowledge you as a member of Akatsuki. From this day you as a member, will be sharing our goal. We will acomplish our objetive. You will be our tenth member" Pain declared and gave Naruto the ring that once belonged to Orochimaru and a black cloak with red clouds.

Naruto took off his blue cloak and he put on his new cloak and his ring. Naruto used his trademark smile and jumped

"Yatta!"

\0/

Naruto was in front of Pain who was explaining everything that he already knew.

"Naruto. I'm surprised with your ability to use wisely each technique you learned. But from the reports there is one technique that you haven't learned from any of the members. Where did you learned the Rasengan?" Pain asked

"Surprised huh? Well i won a bet against an old pervert. If he was the winner i'll give him the water tower jutsu from the Nidaime. But he lost. He understimated me and i won that technique" Naruto grinned

"Old pervert? How does that man looks like?"

"White long hair red stripes on his face"

_Jiraiya-sensei? "_Is true?"

"Yes! Also he was the one who writed that crap called icha icha!"

"Mmm. Naruto. Don't get close to that man"

"Why? He showed me this cool jutsu!"

"But he's dangerous. If he knows that you're from this organization, he wont doubt to kill you"

"But!-" Naruto was interrumped by Konan who just arrived

"That man abandoned us!"

"Nee-chan?... Is that true?"

"Better start from the beggining Naruto. Years ago, Pain, Yahiko and me were orphans. Orphans from the war" Konan started

"Jiraiya found us. He trained us until we were able to defend ourselves. He left. He promised to come back..." Pain continued

"He never came. He abandoned us. If he were with us Yahiko would be alive!" Konan finished nearly crying

"This world is filled with injustice. They will end when we achive our goal!" Pain remembered Naruto the purpose of the organization. Pain saw Naruto's eyes. Ghey were filled with sorrow

"If he did that... he doesn't deserve to live!" Naruto shouted.

\0/

_The next day_

"In two and half year you will search for the ichibi. He's in suna. But you should keep tabs on him and inform to me everything you learn from him, like weakness. He has the weakest of the tailed beast but remember he still it's strong. Don't attack. He will be hunted from now on in three years" Pain informed Naruto. He nodded. "Dismissed. You're free to go whenever you want till then"

\0/

"You're leaving?" Konan asked

"Yes. I want to train while i travel the world. I never had the chance. And when the hunt starts i won't be able to make it. Also i want to now who i really am"

"What do you mean?" Konan questioned

"I read in a book that the Uzumaki clan existed some years ago. And i want to go to the land of whirlpool... or what rest of there. I'm sure i'll find something about my family" Naruto explained

"Umm well then this is a good be for now?"

"Yeah but bet on it we'll see again!"

"I'm sure of it" Konan smiled

"Well i'm leaving" Naruto turned around to go when something stopped. It was Konan. She was hugging him.

"Have a safe trip"

"I will"

Naruto was gone.

\0/

_A year later, somewhere in fire country..._

_**I think that this is a good place set camp**_

_Do you think it?_

_**Mmm i don't know... of course i know idiot! It's a good clearing!**_

_Yeah... that's what i saw. Thanks Kurama!_

_**Hipocryt brat**_

_I heard that..._

_**Hey kit**_

_What?_

_**I think that today you may sign my fox cotract and practice summon**_

_Whoa! You really meant it?_

_**Nop**_

_Baka fox!_

_**Hehe here take it. Put your name in blood and put all your fingerprints above**_

_Ready_

_**Use the handseal i've told you and channel chakra**_

_Okey... wait a moment! Give me that scroll i want to see something_

_**Okey take a look**_

_Mmm here... Kushina Uzumaki... Mom. Something you wanna tell me?_

_**Well hehe. Your mother was the previous jinchuriki**_

_Mom... i assume you had a good relation with her isn't it?_

_**Yes she was a good woman... sorry**_

_For what?_

_**You know what...**_

_It was not your fault!_

_**Thanks kit. Now try summoning something**_

Naruto made the handseals and called

"Summoning Jutsu!" Smoe appeared in the area and when it dissipafted, there was a fox with white and a pair of red piercing eyes

"Who summoned me?" The white fox asked

"Well that will be me"

"A kid? Where did you find the scroll?"

"The kyubi gave it to me"

"Kyubi-sama? Ummm. You have any relation with Kushina?"

"Yes. She's my mother!" Naruto gave a smile that confirmed it

"You have her smile"

Naruto grabbed his neck in embarrasment "Thanks! Dattebayo!"

"Yes. Her son"

"Very well. My name Kyoku Kitsune"

In the last year Naruto went to uzu to see the village, or the ruins of his ancestors. Checking the familiar tree in one of the buildings Naruto saw a woman with the name of Kushina. She used to live in Konoha, so there was a posibility that she was his mother

At first was impossible to talk with him but with the time Naruto and Kurama, became somehow friends.

His suspicions were confirmed today, when Naruto contacted the Kyubi.

-Flashback!-

_Kyubi?_

_**So you decided to come?**_

_Yeah_

_**Kneel in front of me**_

_Why?_

_**Because i'm your superior!**_

_Why?_

_**Because i'm the Kyubi no Kitsune!**_

_Why?_

_**Uhhh. Just shut up**_

After some days with the same discussion...

_Hey kyubi?_

_**Uhh yeah?**_

_Why did you attacked Konoha thirteen years ago? Why did you were sealed on me?_

_**I didn't attacked intentionally. I was being controlled by a men with orange mask. And i don't know why the fourth sealed me on you!**_

_Sorry_

_**Huh? For what?**_

_For judging you_

_**No prob... kit**_

_Kit?_

_**Little KITsune**_

_Ahhh. Well se you around_

_-Flashback End-_

Kurama proceded to talk to Naruto about his mother... and his father...

_**Your mother was my second jinchuriki. She was somehow like you. She was a redhead with short temper... but gentle when she wasn't disturbed. She married a man... do you wish to listen of your father?**_

_Why wouldn't i like to hear of my father?_

_**You accept to go through consecuecies?**_

_Yeah?!_

_**He was Minato Namikaze... the fourth hokage.**_

\0/

_Konoha 5 days later_

Hinata was walking through the streets. She was alone. Her family didn't cared for her. To her father she was weak. She didn't had a motivation to keep up. Well she had one time ago... but he was declared dead. He was a certain blond boy who saved her time ago from some bullies. She cried the day that was announced his death. The vilagers didn't, they were celebrating. Why did they celebrated it? Hinata couldn't understand till one day when she went to a ramen shop

-Flashback-

"Hello. What will you want?" The young girl asked to Hinata

"Humm M-miso ramen p-please" Hinata said politely

"Okey. Dad one miso ramen!"

"Miso? Long time someone asked for one of them" The old man was curious for his customer "Who are you young lady?"

"I'm H-hinata Hyuga" she replied stutering

"Ahh from the Hyuga. I haven't seen a Hyuga in this stand for ten years. What brings you here" The girl asked curious too

"I c-came here t-to remember a p-person. He u-used to c-come here" The young Hyuga explained

"Mmm you mean Naruto?" The old man asked

"Eep!"

"Dad get out of here. Let the girl catch breath! Girls talk!" The girl ordered and the old man went to prepare the ramen. "By the way i'm Ayame. So you came here because you wanted to remember him?"

"Y-yes" The girl managed to say while blushing

"Yeah i miss him too. He was a good boy" Ayame said

"Y-you don't h-hate him?"

"No. Neither my father. We were the only place that selled things to him"

"W-why the v-village hated h-him?"

"Well. He's... deceased so the third law doesn't apply anymore so i guess i can tell you but to being sure don't tell anyone"

Hinata nodded

"Well twelve years ago the Kyubi attacked Konoha. The fourth sealed him in a newborn. In Naruto. He was the jailor, the prision. But the village thinks he's the prisioner" Ayame explained

Hinata's eyes widened _Naruto... you carried a burden and still everyone hated him. That's not fair! "_I u-understand" Hinata had a sad smile

"If you haven't showed anger it means that you really knew Naruto. From where do you knew him?"

"I-i. From the a-academy"

"Naruto haven't mentioned you... secret admirer?" The old man came with the bowl but he was punched on the face

"Dad! Shut up!"

Hinata laughed a bit. But then she answered the old man's question. "Y-yes. I-i wasn't s-strong enough t-to confront h-him. I'm weak"

"Who said you're weak? I'm sure you aren't weak. If you defy your family by coming here you aren't weak" Ayame consoled

"My father, my cousin, my sister and the whole clan"

"Then show them they are wrong!" Ayame went nuts in that instant... but she acted like Naruto

-Flashback End-

Since then Hinata frecuented the ichiraku ramen stand. She felt accepted there.

Today was the day when her mother died. She went to the memorial stone to give her regards. When she arrived she saw someone was there. By instinct she hided behind a tree. She peeked to see who it was but something was disturbing her.

_Why i'm hiding? I haven't hide in a long time. Then why now?_

She saw a boy about her age. He had red spiky hair. He was wearing an old blue coat. He didn't had hitai-ate. _Maybe he's just a civilian_

She went closer till she started to hear him...

"Why dad? Why did you put this burden on me!? Why me!" He calmed down still he was crying. "You don't know what i have to go through. I suffered to much. This village caused me so much pain... Why did you sacrificed for this stupid village! They didn't deserved it!"

He sensed her... but he didn't moved

She was standing next to him with a flower in her hand.

"I-i hope that i don't d-disturb you" Hinata kneeled in front of the stone

"No it's okay" the boy didn't turned to see her.

"I h-haven't s-seen you here b-before"

"I don't belong to any village"

"Oh"

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving"

Hinata started to cry.

It started to rain. It was like if kami didn't wanted to see her crying

They boy turned to see her. He saw her eyes. He knew her. _Hinata_

She opened her eyes to see that she had an umbrella over her. She looked up and saw the boy. But she focused on something familiar. His eyes. Deep blue. She only saw that kind of eyes in one person... "N-naruto"

His were wide open. He was recognaized. In his anger against his father he let Hinata recognize him.

Hinata smiled a bit. "Y-you're eyes"

Naruto understanded now. His eyes were the same. He smiled

"Why d-did you l-leaved?" Hinata asked

"Konoha" Naruto answered

"For t-the Kyubi?"

Again Naruto was surprised "How did you know?"

"Don't w-worry. I'm t-the only one w-who knows from the younger generation" She smiled a bit

"You... hate me?"

"No. I u-understand your s-situation. You c-can't control it"

"The village... they glared at me and hated me my whole life. I was alone. No one helped me. I hate them for that. They called me monster and for a momemt i supposed that... i was one."

"Naruto! You aren't a monster! You're a gentle person who just seeked to being aknowledged!" Hinata shouted without stutering "But the village don't understand you! They excluded you!"

"Hinata..." Naruto was surprised by the burst of Hinata

"Uhm. S-sorry" she was embarrased

"No Hinata. You don't have to apologize. You're right. Thanks Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled and Hinata smiled too. "You might be one of the very few people who cared about me on this village"

It stopped raining

"Are y-you going to c-come back?" Hinata asked

"No. I only came to... yell at my father"

"Your f-father. Who was him?"

"The fourth"

Hinata's jaw droped to the ground. Not in atonishment. Instead in annoyance! How could they do it to the son of the hero of Konoha! "What?! And they hated you?! How could they do it!?" She loose the stutering again

"I know. They won't learn. They made my life impossible. They tried to poison me, sabotage my studies in the ninja academy. They won't change"

"I know. Like my father. He thinks i'm weak... like the whole Hyuga clan thinks. They hate me"

"Then you know how it feels. And you will understand why i ran away"

"Y-yes. I understand"

"Thank you, Hinata-chan"

"Can i see you again some day?"

"Yeah sure. I'd like to take you for ramen. But i can't. In another town maybe. Send me a message by summoning. You can tell me where you go on a mission"

"Mmm. N-naruto. I don't have a summoning contract"

"You don't?" Naruto took a scroll from his backpack and started thinking

_Kurama. Can i let Hinata sign the contract?_

_**A Hyuga huh? You'll be responsible for what happen**_

_Okey. Thanks_

Naruto returned to reality and

"Hinata this is a summoning contract. But this one is a bit dangerous considering where you live. It's the fox contract"

"F-fox conract?"

"Yes. Just sign your name with blood and put your fingerprints on it. Then do the following hand seals" Naruto made the seals and summoned a fox with blue and black fur "Hello Kanbara"

"Hello Naruto-sama. Why did you called me?"

"To demostrate the new summoner how to bring you here. You can go"

"Good bye Naruto-sama"

The fox disappeared

"Easy. Try it. You can do it" Naruto cheered

_He cheer for me... he think i can do it_

Hinata made the handseals and slammed her palm and called "Summoning Jutsu!"

A fox with the height of Naruto appeared. It had yellow fur.

"You called me Naruto-sama?" The fox asked

"No. She called you" Naruto pointed Hinata. The fox inspectioned Hinata, like testing her

"Eep!"

"What's your name?" The fox asked

"I'm Hinata"

"Pleased to meet you Hinata-sama"

"Nice to meet you to..."

"I'm Kizuki"

"Hehe Kizuki you're dismissed. Salute the kits for me" Naruto ordered

"Thank you Naruto-sama"

The yellow fox disappeared and Naruto put the scroll again in his backpack

"Hinata. When you go on a mission send a fox for me so we can meet again"

"Yes Naruto-kun"

"I sense someone near. See ya!" Naruto disappeared in a whirlwind.

A minute later Neji appeared

"Hinata-sama. Lord Hiashi summoned you to the compound" Neji informed

"I'm going" Hinata went to the Memorial stone and place the flower on it. She readed the names 'Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze'. She smiled at that.

_You have a good son. He can cheer up everyone. After all the hatred he's still the gentle person he was when we were kids._

She left

\0/

Naruto used the full transformation jutsu to avoid being recognized this time. He was walking through the streets of Konoha looking for a building.

"This is it" The Naruto banished and went to the front door. He saw a blood seal. He used his blood and entered the house. He searched for the library. It was on the basement. He entered and saw an important collection of jutsus. He looked for the wind jutsus and took the one he saw usefull. He saw a fuinjutsu scroll. It contained ten scrolls of the art. He took it to. But he's real objetive was the jutsu that made his father famous. The Hiraishin.

He looked for an hour and finally found it. Behind a seal that was behind a shelf. Naruto took the kunais and the scrolls. He left a blank scroll and sealed it away.

He left the house and placed another blood seal.

Quickly he left the village and went to the road again.

\0/

_Five months later, somewhere_

Naruto was in a clearing reading the Hiraishin scroll, because he just ended practicing Fuinjutsu with the ten scrolls.

"Who would say that seals were so usefull?" Naruto said to himself

Now he was reading the theory behind the jutsu. And it was not easy

"Well too much for one day" Naruto declared when a fox appeared

"Naruto-sama. Hinata-sama send you a message"

"You can tell me"

"She is going to be in three days on the Wave Country"

"Thank you. You're dismissed"

Naruto packed everything again and departed

"So wave country? Sweet"

\0/

_In wave country, three days later_

"Uhm i don't like the name of this bridge" Naruto saw the name of the bridge

'The Great Sasuke Bridge'

Naruto's concentration moment was interrupted by an old man who destroyed the sign

"Uhm shouldn't you mantain the bridge?"

The old man turned to see Naruto "Huh? No. I'm the bridge builder. We are going to change the name of the bridge. The one who was dedicated the bridge, betfayed his village some years ago and they are telling me just yesterday"

"Ahh. One question. The sasuke was an Uchiha?"

"Yes. He defected to Otogakure. We couldn't believe it. But he apparently killed a team mate to get a power of his weird eye"

"So Orochi-teme is behind it?"

"I assume that it's true. He saved us time ago"

"Well thank you. You can put to the bridge 'The Great Wave Bridge'. Obvious but cool"

"Thanks boy. Have a good day" Naruto left "I haven't seen this boy around here... who was him?. I will send one of the Konoha ninjas to investigate"

\0/

Naruto went to a clearing and started meditating

\0/

_In ame_

Pain was talking with Konan when A silouette of Naruto appeared.

"Pain. I have some information that may be interesting"

"Naruto. Tell me"

"Uchiha Sasuke betrayed the leaf and joined the sound. Orochimaru is behind all of this. He wants the Sharingan"

"We already knew that Naruto"

"The interesting part is this. He has the Mangekyou Sharingan"

"What!" Pain couldn't avoid to contain.

"The Mangekyou?" Konan was surprised too

"Yes. I already knew the fact that Sasuke left Konoha, but he aparently killed a teammate to obtain the Mangekyou. He became somehow psycho about avenging his clan"

"Mmm interesting information" Konan said.

"Just inform Itachi of it. He will chase him"

"I will inform him"

"Thanks. Pain, Nee-chan. See ya"

Naruto disappeared

\0/

_Back in the wave_

Naruto opened his eyes to see a girl sitting in front of he. She got two boxes of ramen...

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted

"Naruto. Nice to see to again. What were you doing?"

"Meditating. How long have you been there?"

"A minute or so"

"Wow you bringed ramen?"

"Yes. One miso for you and other for me" she smiled

"I was supposed to invite you" Naruto laughed

"Yeah but when Tazuna asked me to watch for you and describes you i said to myself why don't bring you something to eat?"

"Thanks Hina-chan!"

Hinata blushed

"Hey i like your hair when it's long"

Hinata became as red as a tomato "Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

They eated and chatted when Naruto commented

"Hey Hina-chan you don't stutter anymore. Good job!" Naruto grinned

"Thanks... but now i stutter only when i'm nervous"

"Ahh. Okey. Wanna something to drink? It's hot today!"

"Mmm sure"

Naruto took an scroll and aid "Release!" And from the scroll appeared two bottles of cold water

"Thanks... but why it's cold?"

"It was on a conservation seal. It cnserves the water like when i sealed it"

"Looks very usefull"

"Yeah"

They were talking whe Hinata noted the hour. "Uhm i have to go back to the village. See you another day"

With that Hinata left.

Naruto packed everything again and departed.

\0/

"Hey Hinata where did you were?" Kiba asked

"Uhm i followed the man Tazuna asked me and discoveded he was a traveller. Then i fought a little fox who was injured and i cured him"

"Mmm that's why you smell like fox!"

"Very sensible of you Kiba" Shino commented

"Huh?"

\0/

_One year later_

By this time Naruto was on his way to Sunagakure. He mastered all the wind techniques he took from his family library. He also mastered the Hiraishin. He also competed the jutsu from his father, adding wind chakra to it. This would take an eternity if he haven't used the shadow clones. He designed some seals and he used them to store chakra. He learned to use the gravity seals.

Naruto was prepared for everything

When he arrived the sand village, he looked for the ichibi jinchuriki, who was walking by the streets. He had red shirt hair, a kanji in his face wich meant love and a big container on his back. Naruto presumed that it contained sand. After some months of nothing he decided to make a ninja attack Gaara to make him use his abilitiess. Naruto watched as a missing-nin attacked Gaara.

Naruto took his notepad and started writing everything he saw. All of Gaara abilities were on that pad.

He then proceded to the hotel were he decided to stay.

Naruto went to his bed tired of his mission and went to rest. He took from his bag a photo where he was with Hinata in the spring country. Last time they saw each other was a month before he started his research (not like Jiraiya) about Gaara.

That was the day they first kissed. She fainted and Naruto blushed too much. They went on a picnin near a river and both entered to swim. They kissed each other while swimming. Hinata fainted while swimming ad Naruto took her out of the water. The Kyubi laughed his life because of that... he's still laughing

_**Hahahaha kit you have no common sense. If she faints almost always, don't kiss her when she's swimming !**_

Naruto sighed

He decided to block the Kyubi for awhile. Then he proceded to sleep. Tomorrow he will depart for the first meeting of Akatsuki in almost three years.

"In a matter of some months the world will change"

To be continued

Well other chapter up!


	3. Uchiha The Time Has Arrived

**Reviews **

**3ch0: **I think a fanfic. Nah a story about what happened if Naruto survives the kyubi extraction and joins Akatsuki.

**JAIMOL: **Thanks it will be interesting

**betzz98: **Thanks. Here it is hehe

**Guest 1: **Thanks. In my story, the kyubi is divided inside of Naruto in two parts. The akatsuki only took one part of the kyubi leaving Naruto alive with a part of the kyubi like on the original story. That's why Naruto talks with him. The reason will be explained in the story.

**Chapter 03: Uchiha. The Time Has Arrived! **

It was raining

It wasn't Pain

The streets of Ame were empty

Naruto walked to the tower. He saw the people hiding in their houses.

There was sorrow

He entered the tower

Then he saw it

It was a funeral

"Naruto?" Behind him was Konan. She looked at him.

"Konan... What happened?"

"Itachi... He was... Killed by... Sasuke"

Naruto's eyes widened. _Itachi... Why?. _Naruto couldn't understand it.

Naruto was shocked. Was Sasuke so strong? Maybe his condition got worse. Maybe he let his brother kill him.

Naruto had a good relation with Itachi. He trained for a month with him. Naruto felt him like a brother.

-Flashback-

"Nee-chan, what are we doing now?"

"With me, nothing. For a month, you will train with Itachi. He will help you with Genjutsu and Kenjutsu" She explained

"Hello Naruto"

Naruto turned to see Itachi

"Oi, Itachi! Are you going to teach me a cool jutsu?" Naruto greeted

"See you in a month. Take good care of him"

"I will"

\0/

In the last two weeks Naruto learned the kenjutsu stance that Itachi developed (With the help of some shadow clones) and the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. Now it was time for the Genjutsu.

_He learns preety fast. In a matter of six months he could master this stance_

"Naruto. Today we are learning how to detect Genjutsu. There are all type of Genjutsu. The stronger one are almost impossible to detect, and if you detect it, it's hard to dispel. The weaker ones, are easier to detect, because you will see signs. The are things that doesn't belong to the place or unnusual thing. To dispel them, you should supress your chakra. In your case, you shoukd acumulate chakra and release it as a pulse. It will disrupt the Genjutsu. Let's try. Now you're under a Genjutsu i placed some minutes ago. Try to dispel it" Itachi explained, Naruto nodded and turned around.

Itachi exploded and turned into crows

He channeled chakra and released it. The world colapsed and Itachi appeared again.

"Well done. Let's try with something harder. I want you to experience the power of a Genjutsu" He activated hus sharingan and called "Tsukuyiomi"

The world became different. It became black and white. Naruto looked around and saw Itachi. He throwed a kunai at Naruto. He couldn't avoid it. His body wasn't moving. He was stabbed. He felt pain.

"Ahhhh! This hurt! Aren't Genjutsu just an ilusion?!" Naruto yelled

"Nobody knows what happens on a Genjutsu. In my Genjutsu, i rule"

"This sucks! Dispel!... Uhm... Dispel!" Naruto couldn't dispel it. He made about 30 chakra pulse and nothing. _Okey. If for a weaker Genjutsu, you need some chakra, for this I'll need much more chakra! _

He concentrated for a bit and then...

"CHAKRA PULSE!" Naruto released an incredible amount of chakra which practically blowed up the Genjutsu, and probably, the rest of the Genjutsus in the area

Itachi eyes were as big as the sun itself. _He... Dispelled the Genjutsu. How? And that amount if chakra, is inhuman! _

Naruto smiled and grabbed his neck in embarrassment

\0/

In the third week, Itachi tried to teach Naruto some Genjutsu but, it was basically impossible, so he continued with the Kenjutsu lessons.

In that week, Naruto confronted Kisame and obtained his Ok.

In the last week Itachi planned to go on elemental chakra.

"In this week, you will develope your elemental chakra. I know that you're wind right?" Naruto nodded. Itachi took a card

"The element test?" Naruto was puzzled

"Yes. This time i want you to push more chakra"

"Okey" Naruto made it and the paper was sliced in two but what caught Naruto's attention was that it got soacked. "What! I also have water?"

"Yes. We will train on your water manipulation"

After some hours, with about two hundred clones, Naruto got the first step.

Itachi teached him some basic water jutsus and the last day...

"Thanks"

"For what Itachi-sensei?"

"With you around i felt happier. Nothing was bad at all with you. You can cheer anyone, you know that?" Itachi explained to Naruto who smiled

"Thanks Nii-san"

_Nii-san? _Itachi smiled.

"Can i ask you something?" Naruto asked

"Yes?"

"Why did you... The Uchiha... Kill them?"

"I think i can trust you this. The Uchiha were planning to take down the hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. My clan was arrogant and was starting to get lazy. They weren't training anymore, because they copied the enemy abilities. I was the only one who tried to be someone aside from the clan. Then i was asigned to the mission"

"Ahh. And why did you leaved Sasuke alive?"

"He was my brother. So young and innocent. I couldn't kill him"

"I understand. I think its time to go back to Ame" Naruto made one of his smiles

"Very well. We will see the day of your test with Pain"

\0/

"Well done Naruto. I'd like to give you a gift" Itachi hande Naruto a Naginata.

"Wow! Thanks Itachi nii-san!" Naruto unsheathed it and took the fighting stance. "Cool!"

"I'm glad you liked it. It was the Uchiha's weapon. And this one belonged to the clan leader"

"Hum i..."

"Don't worry. The uchiha is not a clan anymore. I prefer it on capable hands" Itachi smiled

"He's will come for you isn't it?"

"Im afraid that it's true. Sasuke will come to me with thirst of vengeance, so i want it with someone that i trust"

"Thanks Nii-san... For trusting me"

-Flashblack End-

Naruto looked down in defeat. He couldn't afford it. Pain walked to him

"You cared for him as much as he cared for you. When we reach the peace, things like this won't happen again. We'll avenge him"

Naruto walked to his room, almost ignoring Pain

Pain walked to him but was stopped by Konan. "Let him go. He needs to be alone"

"He needs to accomplish his responsibilities and"

"Nagato. He's hurt, like you when Yahiko died. Let him rest. Tomorrow we will start the hunt"

"All right"

\0/

_The next day_

"Today we will designate your targets" Pain took a scroll

Sasori and Deidara, The ichibi

Hidan and Kakazu, The niibi

Tobi and Naruto, The sanbi

Kisame and Zetsu, The yonbi

Deidara, Hidan and Tobi, The gobi

Konan and Pain, The rokubi

Konan, Naruto and Pain, the nanabi

Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu, The hachibi

"Everything undertood?" Pain asked. They nodded

\0/

"So I'm with Tobi?... Who's Tobi?" Naruto asked

"Naruto-sempai!"

Naruto turned around. Naruto's eyes widened. It was him! The one who practically ruined his life! HE unsealed Kurama. HE attacked Konoha and HE made his parents sacrifice! HE is the man with the orange mask!

"Why Naruto-sempai is looking Tobi like that? Tobi did something wrong? Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi asked

"Huh? Sorry. I was thinking of something. So you're Tobi? Okey. Better get going"

"Yes Naruto-sempai"

_Is he dumb or he is a fucking good actor!? The mastermind behind the attack to Konoha, a man with the mind of a kid! _

\0/

Naruto and Tobi arrived to Kirigakure. They entered easily. They scouted the town for some hours. Naruto wasn't feeling comfortable standing next to the man who made his life a hell.

Tobi by the other side was singing a jingle. Naruto sweet dropped at this.

"Naruto-sempai, who is the man we are looking for!?"

"Shut up Tobi! He's Yagura the fourth Mizukage. Actually he isnt here but we can find some info about where is he"

"Naruto-sempai is intelligent"

\0/

Naruto and Tobi fought a document that stated that Yagura was on a town about 1 day of travel. It said that he was going to stay five more days. So they departed when...

The ring sent a pulse...

Naruto looked at Tobi and they nodded. Both went to a clearing. They secured it and Tobi planted a Genjutsu.

They started meditating

\0/

Two and half day passed since they started extracting the ichibi. They finally ended.

"Very well. When the next biju is captured send chakra to your ring. Till that moment you are dismissed" Pain concluded the ritual and ordered the others to continue with their mission.

Everyone disappeared

\0/

Naruto opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a orange blur...

"Naruto-sempai! Let's go!"

Naruto sighed but he didn't complained.

\0/

They were back on the road when a boy with grey hair blocked the way

"Hey kid move out. We need to go in that direction" Naruto didn't wanted to force his way.

"I wont let you do anything you want to my Kiri!"

"And you are... "

"I'm Yagura, As Mizukage i wont let you pass!"

_The description fits well. _Naruto charged at him and they started fighting.

Tobi sat on a tree looking at the battle. _Let's see how the boy do it_

Yagura took his staff and parried all of Naruto's attacks. Naruto was in a disadvantage. He took a scroll and unsealed the Uchiha Naginata, Storm.

"Okey warm up finished. Let's start fighting!" Naruto called

"As you wish" Yagura taunted

The staff and the naginata clashed serious times. They were at the same level of speed and force, or that was what Yagura thought

_I can't use all of my abilities in front of Tobi. Might be dangerous. And if he fighted dad, he will learn of my heritage. _

Naruto charged Storm with wind nature chakra. It became larger. Naruto tried to attack but Yagura evaded and called "Water Release: Water Mirror Technique"

A water mirror appeared and from it the reflection of Naruto who came out and made the same moves as Naruto. Yagura used the oportunity to escape.

Naruto noted this and started to think _If i attack he attacks. He practically mirror my moves. That's it! The mirror! _

Naruto stopped and his reflection stopped too. If the reflection made the same as him as a mirror, the mirror is the key to this jutsu.

"Tobi! Take care of the mirror!"

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi throwed some kunais at the mirror. It was destroyed because Yagura wasn't there to activate it special ability.

The reflection disappeared

"Thanks Tobi!"

"Naruto-sempai! Tobi is a good boy"

_Yeah sure _

\0/

Yagura was running away when everything started to see blurs. In front of him, Naruto and Tobi appeared

"What did you did to me?" Yagura asked

"A seal that slowly is making you go to sleep. Don't try to call the beast because it was the first thing that the seal affected. So good dreams"

Yagura felt asleep. But before that, he looked at Tobi and said with his last force "Y-you"

Naruto took Yagura and sealed him on a scroll.

"Sanbi capture complete!" Tobi and Naruto yelled

\0/

"Pain, we captured the Sanbi. We can seal it" Naruto called

"You came in time. Hidan and Kakuzu just captured the niibi. And Kisame is fighting the Yonbi. Take him to the soul prison" Pain ordered and Naruto proceded. "How do you think he did?"

"He did well, but he can't handle a biju by himself. But he's a Fuinjutsu master indeed" Tobi answered droping the acting

"Very well. When Kisame brings the Yonbi, we start with the Niibi"

From not far away Naruto used his enhanced senses to listen the conversation "So he was acting"

\0/

_Two month later_

Naruto was on Takigakure, or what rests of it.

Taki was destroyed the last week by a oto army. They were looking for something...

Naruto saw a girl. She was around his age. She had green hair and a Taki hitae-ate. Apparently a survivor. She was crying for her home.

She didn't sensed him, but he went to a safer place.

\0/

During those months Naruto tried to control the kyubi chakra, but he couldn't go to more than five tails without colapsing. So he instead learned how to go to sennin mode of the foxes.

-Flashback-

_So if i can't control your chakra because of the seal, what can i learn?_

_**Well i can teach you how to go to sennin mode... **_

_Yes? That would be great! _

_**Okey. The point of going to sennin mode, is recollecting enough natural chakra to afford this form. By meditating, you can absorb natural chakra. If you absorb too much natural chakra, you'll go berserk. Try to find the balance between your chakra, my chakra and the natural chakra. **_

_What happens if i don't use your chakra?_

_**By what i know, the fox and the toads sennin modes, have the same process so, i think you'll go into the toad sennin mode. **_

_Oh... _

Naruto focused but nothing happened.

_Uhm... _

_**You have to get used to it moron! **_

-Flashback End-

\0/

Naruto arrived to see Nagato and his six paths. He was sealing them

"Naruto. You arrived"

"Why are you using you six paths?" Naruto asked to Nagato

"The day has come. Today we will go to capture the Nanabi jinchuriki"

"Oh okey. Where is she?"

"In Konoha"

"..." The silence reigned on the room

"Be ready. We leave in a hour"

\0/

Naruto locked his room. He was shocked. Naruto had a lot of thing going on his head, but one was perturbing him... _Hinata... _

Naruto took his naginata, his hiraishin kunai and his summoning scroll. He putted his coat, his naginata and summoning scroll on his back and his tri ponged kunais on his pouch. He looked at the hitae-ate. He found it on Konoha's street when he was six. He put it on his pouch and it never leaved them. When he was dropping his orange suit, Naruto found it again.

Naruto looked at it. He took a kunai and slashed it. He put in on his forehead. Lastly, he took his old jumpsuit and cutted the spiral symbol on the back. Using other pieces of white clothes he recreated the Uzumaki clan symbol. Under his coat he used a black shirt. He attached it. Naruto was ready.

\0/

Naruto, Konan and Nagato were ready to leave when..

"Leader-sama"

"Zetsu. Better be a good reason to interrupt-" Nagato was interrupted

"Yes there is one. Uchiha Sasuke. He rejoined the leaf village" Zetsu explained

"mmm. That's not good. How they let him join again?" Naruto joined the conversation

"The council doesn't wants to loose the sharingan" Zetsu explained

"Thanks for the information. You're dismissed" Nagato said

\0/

Naruto was nervous. But he didn't showed it. He decided to ask something that was bothering him...

_Kurama? _

_**Yes kit? **_

_What do you think of what Akatsuki do? _

_**I was waiting to answer this question. I'm against the things that the organization does. Killing to ensure peace. Generating fear to create peace. Its somehow hypocrite. **_

_Do you know a better way to make peace?! There isn't other options! _

_**Yes. There are always options. I know the way, but you have to discover by yourself... **_

_Uhm okay. So why are you still helping me? _

_**Because after all, the fox is loyal**_

\0/

They were on the highest point nearby Konoha. Konan made a paper tree and they hidden inside of it

Nagato unsealed the control machine. Then he unsealed the paths. He activated the machine and the bodies opened their eyes.

Konan and Naruto were one team. The paths were another one.

Naruto was walking to Konoha. Konan looked worried

"Naruto. Are you ok with this?"

"Yes. They tried to kill me my whole life. They didn't cared for me. Why should i care for them?"

"Because that would make the difference between them and you" Konan knew Naruto enough to say when he was bad.

"Thanks Nee-chan" Naruto smiled

"When we are summoned, you will follow me. We are in charge of taking down Uchiha Sasuke. Meanwhile Nagato will be searching for the nanabi"

"Hai"

\0/

It was another day in Konoha. Everyone was busy. Sasuke was walking through the streets of Konoha.

Sasuke was forgiven because he killed a missing nin from Konoha. _The council is full of bastards. And the civilians are worse. I think I'm regretting this. _

"Looks like the snakes can be a problem..." It was Kiba, Shino and Ino

"Hn"

"Jojo look who I'm seeing here!"

The four looked up and saw a red head with a black coat with red clouds. Behind he was charging a naginata and a scroll. His coat was open. He had a black t-shirt with a spiralling red sphere on the center and around it, a white line. He jumped from the roof and they saw, deep blue eyes and a hitae-ate. A slashed hitae-ate from Konoha

"A missing nin?" Ino asked

"No. Akatsuki. A group of criminals who seek to obtain the power of the biju. They are the most dangerous missing nin on the world. I bet that he came for the bug girl" Sasuke explained

"So Orochi-teme told you about it? Good for you"

"What do you want here?" Kiba growled

"Just wait five seconds"

They turned to see a woman with blue hair, the black coat with red clouds. She had yellow eyes and an origami flower in her head

Five seconds later they heard an explosion from a nearby area. They took the fighting stance

The redhead yelled "Okey let's fight! Capturing the nanabi and killing Uchiha Sasuke, mision beggins!"

"Who are you two?!" Sasuke shouted

"So bad you don't recognise me 'teme'" The boy taunted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then he realized it. His eyes were wide open

"You must be dead" Sasuke said in a morbid tone. Kiba, Ino and Shino looked at Sasuke completely confused

"Yeah i know, well for the others who didn't get it, she's Konan and I'm Naruto. Nice to see you again!"

"N-Naruto?!" Kiba couldn't believe it

"You are alive?!" Ino asked

"Yeah it can be hard to see a ghost. But i never died. That's what they made you believe. Now if you get out of the way, i need to kill Sasuke" Naruto explained to the others

"But what happened? What are you doing with the bad guys?!" Kiba was shocked

"Bad guys? That depends on the point of view. For me this village is full of 'bad guys'"

"This village? " Shino asked curious

"That doesn't matter. My objective is to kill him" He pointed to Sasuke "If you don't interfere, nothing will happen to you"

"What! Maybe he's a traitor but i won't let you kill a fellow Konoha ninja!" Kiba shouted. Shino and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Uhm okey. Konan, I'll take Sasuke" Naruto ordered. Konan nodded

"Hn so confident against an Uchiha. You should know that I'm the strongest ninja in the world"

Ignoring what he just said, Naruto asked "I only have one question. Why did you killed him?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"Why did you killed Itachi nii-san?!"

Sasuke eyes were wide open

The others heard it.

"Itachi... He deserved it. By killing him, i avenged the strongest clan of the world!"

"That's why he killed all of you..." Naruto looked up with determination. "I will finish what he started!"

Sasuke took his sword. "Huh. Try it. I don't think a dobe could kill me"

Naruto took his Naginata. Sasuke looked at it.

"That's the...!" Sasuke yelled

"Yes. This one was the Uchiha Naginata. Itachi gave it to me three years ago. Now say hi to storm!"

"I will kill you! I will get what is mine!"

"Try me! I'd like to avenge him. But Itachi wouldn't forgive me. Instead, killing you in self defense doesn't sound too bad" Naruto blocked Sasuke punch and then disappeared in a blur. From behind, Naruto appeared and connected a fist on his head.

Sasuke recovered and made some hand seals. "Fire release: Great fireball"

Naruto didn't moved "Against fire you should counter it with water... Water Release: Water Shot!"

The two jutsus clashed and formed steam.

Sasuke growled as the steam surrounded him. But he heard "The great Uchiha my balls! Wind release: Great Breakthrough! "

A gust of wind appeared and the steam flied away.

There naruto was standing. He smirked. "This is going to get interesting"

Naruto signaled to look up

In the middle of Konoha was Manda. And on the streets they saw Oto ninjas

"What i coincidence. Akatsuki is here too kukuku" It was Orochimaru. "My my what disrespectful of me, stoping a fight"

"Orochimaru. Don't get on my way. When we kill him and take the Nanabi, we will leave" Naruto managed to stay calm

"Do you think you can stop me? Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, from the Uzumaki clan. And yes i can beat you"

"Ahh the kyubi brat? Don't make me laugh. I'm afraid i can't let you kill Sasuke-kun. Also you are from Akatsuki. I will have to kill you" Orochimaru summoned his sword and charged at Naruto. Sasuke used this chance to run away.

"Okey. Hit me with your best shot!" Naruto's Naginata and Orochimaru's Kusanagi clashed...

To be continued...

Other chapter up! Enjoy!


End file.
